This invention has to deal with spur gear transmissions used in tractor vehicles. More specifically, a gear brake is provided that is electro-hydraulically actuated to check the rotational speed of at least a single gear. An opposed reaction piston assembly incorporates a pair of opposed operating direction pistons having a single gear engaging piston. The second piston is deployed to contact an immovable support wall of the transmission.